Light or Darkness
by That Duelist
Summary: Once a story is done, it can't be changed anymore. But what if you add something at the start of it all? Let's say a character that can change the entire tale just by existing. Find out here.
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of, or related to, the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.**

* * *

**CH1: The Start**

* * *

The sun shined bright as a lone teen with brown hair walked through the crowded streets of Domino City. His pace was slow as he had plenty of time to reach his destination. His black pants had a chain around it, while his feet were protected by grey leather shoes. A white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows kept his upper body hidden from view.

One man hastily ran against the current and, in his recklessness, clashed his shoulder against the fifteen-year-old. The man angrily turned around. ''Hey watch i-''

Bystanders would probably wonder why an adult man would suddenly stop talking just from looking at a, at first glance, normally build teen. But, if you watched closer, you could see the teen's eyes. What was wrong with them the man couldn't say, but there was just something…eerie about them. ''Sorry, kid'' the man quickly said before he walked, or rather ran, away.

''Idiot,'' the boy murmured before he continued on his way. He saw several other teens making their way to the large building where the entrance exams for acceptance to Duel Academy would be held. He recognized some of them from when he'd made his written exam.

When the teen reached the Kaiba Corporation building where the exams were taking place he was handed a sheet that said number 2. ''Why number 2?'' he asked the receptionist.

''You had the second-best score out of everyone that made the written test, hence you are given number two,'' she explained.

''Number 2?'' He couldn't have heard that right. ''Are you trying to tell me that someone scored higher than 96%?'' he asked, only for the receptionist to nod.

''Yes,'' she began, ''one person had a perfect score, I believe.''

''Really? That's impressive.'' He hadn't expected anyone to know so much about the game. ''Thank you,'' he said to the helpful woman before he made his way to the large arena.

The room he was now in was filled with many academy hopefuls. There were many blue seats that roamed around the duel fields, but he liked to be able to watch over every field, so he decided to stand at the highest ring. Many people in this ring wore a blue jacket, a fact that told him that these people had already been accepted by the academy. Most likely due to cash.

Some people in blue noted him standing there and seemed to take offense to a non-blue in their ring, but he didn't give them any of his time. Then, some sort of whistle was heard.

It was time for the exams to begin.

* * *

Hours later:

Dr. Vellian Crowler sighed as he looked at the many duels that were currently happening on the fields below him. There we just too many disappointments the last couple of years. Duel Academy used to be such a proud establishment. A school only meant for Duel Monster's brightest talents, a place where they could better themselves by dueling and studying in order to become reckoned forces in the Pro League.

''And look at us now..'' Crowler cringed as he saw young Syrus Truesdale, whom he had high hopes for before seeing him duel, nearly get beaten by one of Duel Academy's proctors. The kid wasn't even good enough to be a Slifer Red slacker as far as the professor was concerned. Oh well, at least there were some talents this year: Chazz Princeton, the youngest member of the powerful Princeton Family; Alexis Rhodes, sister of missing, but talented, Atticus Rhodes; and Bastion Misawa, the first duelist to have a perfect score on the written test since Zane Truesdale. There was another potential prospect as well, but Crowler couldn't remember that name for the life of him.

''Skyler Astray, please report to your assigned duel field. Skyler Astray, please report to your assigned duel field.'' Right, that's it. Skyler Astray, the student who had a score of 96% on his written exam. Crowler turned his head to one of his colleagues. ''Let's hope that Mister Astray won't disappoint us.''

''Man, we're almost done with the participants already, huh? Let's hope that this guy doesn't disappoint,'' a beautiful girl with long blonde hair said to her friend. She wasn't one to be overconfident, but she was quite sure that she could beat everyone that had participated in the duels today. Her eyes followed the latest duelist with interest. Something about him was different about him, she noted. ''So, what do you think of him, Zane?''

The Obelisk stayed silent, his arms crossed as always as he watched the teen with interest. Alexis was surprised, her friend usually didn't take much of an interest in a person before the duel even started. Whatever the reason, Alexis Rhodes her curiosity was piqued.

* * *

Skyler slowly made his way to his assigned field, the many whispers roaming around him ruining his mood. ''Why are people so annoying...'' he muttered.

He heard some girls talk about him as he walked past them.

''Oh, he's cute.'' He heard one of them say. The teen rolled his bright green eyes at the comment, he wasn't interested in superficial people. He was only interested in one thing— he wanted his blood to boil from excitement, a feeling he only got from one thing: duels.

Skyler arrived at the duel field and stood opposite of the proctor that was going to test him.

''Good to meet you, Skyler Astray. We expect great things from you.'' The proctor prepared his Duel Disk. ''Are you ready?''

''Let's just do this.''

Skyler had been waiting for hours, forced to spend his time watching many untalented duelists, but now it was finally his turn. The teen took his cards out of his deck case and placed the cards in his Duel Disk, the machine immediately reacted by activating itself automatically. He watched as the proctor took a deck out of his briefcase, and he must have caught Skyler's confused expression as he started to explain his actions, ''Proctors aren't allowed to use their real decks, so we use structure decks instead.''

Well, that was stupid. ''How can you test duelists when you use decks that you're not familiar with yourself?'' If the proctor had an answer, he didn't give it.

Skyler just shook his head. ''So, you just want to duel, huh? That's fine by me. I don't want this duel to be over too soon, so you can start.'' Skyler certainly enjoyed the scowl that appeared on the proctor's face.

''Well, he certainly is confident,'' Alexis noted. ''Let's see if he has the talent to back it up.''

* * *

Skyler 4000/4000 Proctor.

The proctor looked at his hand and smiled. This was a good hand, structure deck or not. He would teach this kid a bit of respect. ''I play **Goblin Attack Force (4/2300/0)** in Attack Mode.'' The Duel Disk registered the card and a number of green monsters were projected to the playing field. ''Now, I play one card face-down and end my turn.''

Skyler drew his sixth card and began to strategize in his head. The first thing he needed to do was to destroy the face-down card that was probably a trap. ''I use the Spell **Mystical Space Typhoon**, allowing me to destroy one of your Spell or Traps, and since you only have one, my choice is pretty easy.'' A typhoon began to twirl over the arena before disappearing and taking the proctor's face-down, the Trap **Skill Drain**, with it.

''I see that you saw through my strategy, applicant. Unfortunately for you, my Goblin is still a monster that's almost impossible to beat on your first turn.''

''You're right,'' Skyler began, ''it's almost impossible.'' He placed a card on his Duel Disk. ''I summon **Proto-Cyber Dragon (3/1100/600)** to the field in Attack Mode.''

Most people in the audience were confused. ''Why summon a monster so much weaker than his opponent's?'' One of the spectators asked around him.

''Now it's time to use this Spell Card called **Double Summon**. With it, I am allowed to Normal Summon twice this turn, and the card I'll play is **Armored Cyber (4/0/2000)**. I'm not done yet, though. By using my new monster's union effect, I can equip it to a Cyber Dragon that I control.''

''You don't have a Cyber Dragon,'' the proctor quickly reminded him, earning himself a chuckle from the applicant.

''Proto-Cyber Dragon's effect is that it's counted as a Cyber Dragon when it's face-up on the field,'' he explained as his two monsters combined. ''Now that Armored Cyber is equipped to a Cyber Dragon, I can use its other ability. I can decrease my Proto-Cyber Dragon's power by a thousand points this turn to destroy one of your monsters.'' Exactly as Skyler had explained, the machine weakened before Armored Cyber shot its laser beams towards the Goblin, who was quickly destroyed.''

''Oh no!'' The proctor couldn't believe it. He was completely open now!

''Go, Proto-Cyber Dagon, attack the proctor.'' The mechanical dragon launched itself forward and hit the teacher. ''Now I'll play one card face-down and end my turn.''

Skyler 4000/3900 Proctor

''Clever move, applicant.'' The proctor cringed a bit. He had expected his Goblin to survive the turn, but it seemed that he wasn't facing an average duelist right now. It was quite obvious what he had to do now: that Proto-Cyber Dragon had to go! ''Let's see how you'll do against this one.'' A giant ant with a chainsaw attached to its mouth appeared. ''This is **Chainsaw Insect (4/2400/0),** and its more than strong enough to destroy your monster. Go, Chainsaw Insect, attack!'' The bug launched itself towards the mechanical dragon, and after it was hit, Armored Cyber was gone, but the prototype was still there. ''Tell me, why is your little dragon still here?''

''When Armored Cyber is attached to a Cyber Dragon, and that Cyber Dragon is destroyed, Armored Cybern takes its place in the grave.''

''Hmmm…very well. I end my turn, applicant. Since I attacked with Chainsaw Insect this turn, you can draw a card.''

''I know.'' Skyler drew two cards—one for his draw phase and the other one due to his opponent's monster's effect, bringing the number in his hand to three.

Skyler 2700/3900 Proctor

Skyler pondered for a brief moment on what to do. His victory could already be achieved right now, but that would mean showing one of his strongest monsters, something he didn't want to do before the school year even started. ''I play my face-down card **Call of the Haunted**, allowing me to resurrect Armored Cybern from the Graveyard.'' Skyler quickly used its resurrected monster's abilities to attach it to his dragon, decreasing the prototype's attack, and destroy the insect. ''Now I'll summon **Green Gadget (4/1400/600)** to the field. As you probably know, this means that I can add a Red Gadget from my deck to my hand.'' Skyler quickly grabbed the monster out of his deck and put it in his hand. ''Now it's time to attack!'' Both of Skyler's monsters attacked the undefended proctor, decreasing his Life Points. The teen placed a face-down and ended his turn.

Skyler 2700/2400 Proctor

''He's just toying with him, isn't he?'' Alexis was impressed with the boy currently dueling. He didn't seem to take the duel serious at all, and yet he was anticipating every move that the proctor made. ''So, what do you think? Think he uses Cyber Dragons as well?''

Zane shook his head. ''People that are officially recognized as Cyber Style Duelists are always accepted to Obelisk Blue right away. The fact that he's standing there dueling is proof that he isn't an officially trained Cyber Duelist.'' _Still, I wonder if he has more than just Proto-Cyber Dragon hidden in his deck. I might have to talk with Chancellor Sheppard about this._

The Proctor pondered on his next move. He wondered if he could win with this deck—hell, he wondered if he could win with his real deck. He could destroy Armored Cybern, but that would mean that he'd still have to deal with two other monsters. Still, not beating it would mean that it could just destroy any of his monsters next turn. He had to try to beat Cybern and just hope that Skyler didn't anticipate that. ''I play **Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (4/2300/0)**, and I use him to attack your Proto-Cyber Dragon!''

The fighter moved forwards, his prey the mechanical dragon. ''I activate my face-down: **Dimensional Prison**. Your monster will now be removed from play.'' A crack appeared right in the middle of the field, and it sucked the poor monster into nothingness.

The proctor sighed, he was done for. ''I end my turn. Good job, Mister Astray,'' he complimented before Skyler ordered his monsters to attack the proctor directly.

Skyler 2700/0 Proctor

* * *

Many clapped as soon as the holograms disappeared. That had been a very impressive few turns. The faculty members that had seen the duel quickly discussed with each other. The head of these members: Doctor Vellian Crowler, saw no reason to drag out this conversation any longer than it had to be. ''I think that we can all agree on Ra Yellow?''

Everyone agreed with him. Crowler was glad that there had finally been someone that showed some real potential. The new class would be quite talented. Last year's duelists were mediocre at best, but this more than made up for it.

Skyler walked up to the proctor and helped him up. ''Some clever moves, Mister Astray. However, out of curiosity, when could you have beaten me?''

''I had the cards needed to win gathered on my second turn. I decided not to use them, though. I didn't want to show everyone my stronger cards right off the bat.''

''If that's the case, I hope to be there when you have to go all-out.''

Even most Obelisk students in the stands clapped after the duel was over. Chazz's lackeys—Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Motani—wanted to clap as well, but opted against it when they saw Chazz's hateful gaze directed at them.

''Wow, he's talented. I don't like his attitude, but he's good,'' Alexis told her friend.

Zane nodded, quite impressed with the newest generation. ''He has some clever techniques.''

Skyler made his way back to his spot high in the stands when the announcer called forth the last name. ''Bastion Misawa, please report to the duel field. Bastion Misawa, please report to the duel field.'' Skyler saw a black-haired teen dressed in grey clothing make his way to the field.

''So that's number one, huh…'' He didn't seem like much as far as Skyler was concerned. The duelist watched the duel between number one and the proctor with interest, but didn't see anything that would be able to pose him trouble. ''Hmmm…he might be smarter than I am by a small margin, but my skills with dueling more than makes up for his advantage in that field.''

''Yeah, you're pretty good.'' someone said, interrupting his intrapersonal communication. Skyler shifted his eyes to the, in his eyes, rude teen. ''Yo.''

Skyler wondered who the boy was. He had seen every duel that took place today, and he couldn't remember this boy for the life of him. ''And you are…''

''Jaden,'' the brown-haired teen said, grabbing and shaking Skyler's hand as he introduced himself, ''Jaden Yuki.''

''Jaden Yuki,'' he muttered. It wasn't a name that he has ever heard of before. ''What number are you, exactly?''

''Number 110.''

Skyler sighed, his interest in the other teen quickly fading. A number above the hundreds wasn't worth his time. ''Judging from your enthusiasm I guess that you've passed the exam.'' To his surprise, Jaden shook his head.

''I'm still waiting on my turn actually.''

''Waiting on your turn?'' Just what was that boy talking about? ''Hate to burst your bubble, but his duel is the last one,'' Skyler said, pointing to Bastion, who was almost done with his duel.

''W-What!'' Jaden shouted, exclaiming his surprise.

Before Skyler could confirm, the announcer spoke once more,

''Jaden Yuki, please report to the duel field. Jaden Yuki, please report to the duel field.''

Most students wondered why there was a duelist after number one, not knowing that the simple reason was the he was late due to a defect train. ''All right! Time to duel. Talk to you later, number two, number three,'' Jaden said, pointing to Skyler and Bastion respectfully.

''Hmmm…but if we are number two and three, then who's number one?'' Skyler rolled his eyes in response to Bastion's question. Wasn't he supposed to be smart?

''He's talking about himself,'' Skyler explained as they watched the departing silhouette move to the duel field.

''For his sake, I hope he is number one.''

''How so? The duel proctors aren't exactly what I would call challenging.''

Bastion nodded. ''Agreed, but he isn't dueling a mere proctor. His opponent is Doctor Vellian Crowler a.k.a. the head of Obelisk Blue.''

Now that was interesting, Skyler decided. He'd wondered about the strength of the faculty of the famed Dual Academy. Surely the head of the strongest dorm would give him a good impression of their powers. ''Let's see what you're made of, Jaden Yuki.''

And so, Skyler's adventure at Duel Academy was about to begin. Had he known about the threats that were about to come his way, he might have thought twice about entering. Then again, he'd probably just relish the upcoming challenges.

* * *

**And that's the start of Light or Darkness. **

**Feel free to review!**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**CH2: Welcome to Duel Academy**

* * *

If there was one thing that Skyler hated, it would have to be depending on others. And as Skyler sat in one of the many seats onboard the helicopter that was rapidly taking the students to the small island that would, hopefully, be their home for the next couple of years, he growled, noticing how dependant he was on the pilot that was currently keeping the vehicle from crashing into the large ocean.

Most of the new students were conversing with each other; talking about their decks, hometowns, and favorite duelists. Skyler reclined himself in his seat and closed his eyes, preparing to take a quick rest, enabling him to think. Jaden's duel had gone by swiftly, and Skyler now had two new insights:

1: The faculty was, judging from Crowler's performance at least, unimpressive.

2: Jaden, the duelist that had messed up his written exam so badly that he was given number 110, was without doubt the strongest duelist that Skyler had seen during the entrance exam. His ability to turn a duel around with a single card was impressive, and there had been no doubt in Skyler's mind that the brown-haired duelist would accompany him to Ra Yellow.

So, it's safe to say that the talented duelist was surprised when he saw Jaden running past him in a Slifer Red jacket on their way to the helicopter. After musing that it must have been due to some pulls strung by Crowler, who had showed his discontent after his defeat, he was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by someone calling him.

"We're here,'' the boy that sat next to him said.

Skyler opened his eyes to see that they had indeed landed, and people were already disembarking. The Ra Yellow quickly collected his things and got off the helicopter, joining the masses of waiting students.

''Welcome, duelists,'' a rather large man started as he stood in front of the large group, ''in just a moment, we're going to make our way to Duel Academy where you will get a welcome speech from Chancellor Sheppard. Afterwards, you'll be free to explore the island until your respective dorm starts the welcoming dinner. Now, please, follow me.''

It was a short walk to the Academy, and once they were there even Skyler had to admit that it was an impressive building. However, as large as the building was on the outside, the interior was even more spectacular. ''As expected from a Kaiba Corp. creation,'' he muttered.

The new students all took a seat in the large announcement room, and a large bald man soon entered the stage, a microphone in his hand. ''Good afternoon, new students of Duel Academy.'' Several people started clapping, giving Skyler a headache.

''I am Chancellor Sheppard and, as you can probably tell from my title, I run this establishment. Here at Duel Academy, we aim on improving each and every one of you. However, we can only guide you and the drive to succeed has to come from within yourself. If you can manage this, then there isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll leave with a diploma in your hands three years from now. And remember, whether you're an Obelisk Blue, a Ra Yellow, or a Slifer Red, you are all duelists, making you equal during duels.'' Skyler heard some people snicker at this statement, mostly Obelisk students.

The principal then grabbed some kind of machine out of his pocket. ''This is a Personal Digital Assistant, or PDA for short. This will be your main means of communication the coming year. It'll allow you to contact staff members and other students.'' The assistants were handing out the devices as Sheppard spoke, and Skyler put it in his pocket without looking at it once he was given one.

''However, before we're going to officially start this school year, you can all explore the island. Afterwards, there will be a welcoming reception at your dorm, so be on time.'' With that, Sheppard left the stage. The large group of students all walked towards the exit. Most were eager to investigate, and the entire island was soon filled by wandering teens.

* * *

Skyler walked through the academy, keen on remembering the way to classrooms and other important facilities. There was a shop in the school as well, but it was closed until classes officially started. Two figures were busy to make the shop ready for business. An older woman, who seemed to be in charge of the shop; and a younger woman, her back was turned towards him, but if Skyler had to guess, he would say that she was in her twenties.

Skyler came upon a duel arena, a very impressive duel arena at that. It was a large oval area with stands all around it, and the Ra Yellow theorized that this arena was the one that was going to be used for the larger events that were going to transpire at the academy the coming year.

His green eyes spotted Jaden and another Slifer bickering with three Obelisk students. The one with the black spiky hair seemed to be the leader of the Obelisk trio as he and Jaden were the two main speakers in the squabble. Both were about ready to settle their disagreement with a duel when a female Obelisk appeared and, to Skyler's dismay, stopped them from going further.

It was a shame, he would have liked to see more of Jaden's deck and his unorthodox style.

''Hey, Alexis. Have you come to watch me beat my new friend Jaden here. I'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure,'' the Obelisk boasted.

''I'm here to remind you of the Obelisk welcoming diner, Chazz. You're late.'' Skyler looked at his watch and saw that it was indeed time to go to the Ra Yellow dorm.

''Oh yeah. Come on, guys,'' Chazz ordered to his followers as he walked away.

Skyler didn't stay to watch the introduction between the new girl and Jaden, opting to go to his dorm instead. The day had made him hungry, so food sounded great right about now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard came back into his office with a happy mood. There was just something special about the start of school year. He was met by the duelist that he had trained when the blue-haired teen was just eight years old. ''Zane,'' he started, ''to what do I owe the pleasure?''

''It's about one of the new students that participated in the entrance exam.'' The chancellor started to wonder what his pupil meant. He hadn't heard of any irregularities from Crowler. ''Are you familiar with the name Skyler Astray?'' Zane asked.

''Hmm…'' Sheppard did know of the name. ''Isn't he the duelist that was second best on the written exam?''

Zane nodded. ''Yes, but that's beside the point. One of the cards he used during his duel was Proto-Cyber Dragon.''

''Really?'' That's strange, Proto Cyber Dagon is usually given to duelists that are starting to train in Cyber Style until they are ready to use Cyber Dragons or Cyber Dragon Zweis. ''It's not a name that I'm familiar with.''

''I thought as much.'' Proto-Cyber Dragon isn't as rare as the real Cyber Dragon, so it isn't unheard of for non-Cyber Duelist to use them. It is a rare tactic, though, especially since the Cyber fusions are as rare as Cyber Dragon itself, perhaps even rarer.

''Thank you for the information, Zane,'' the chancellor told his student with a friendly smile before Zane excused himself.

Once the Obelisk was out, Sheppard walked to one of his file cabinets and took out the file of Skyler Astray before he sat down in his chair. He felt sorry for the kid once he started reading his file, he seemed to have had a rough childhood. There wasn't anything in it that suggested history in a Cyber Style dojo, though. Still, he would get to the bottom of this, just to be sure. He pressed on a few buttons of his PDA.

''Chancellor Sheppard,'' the man on the other line started, ''to what do I owe this pleasure?''

''Hello, Professor Sartyr. I'm sorry to bother you before the school year even starts, but it seems that I'll have to talk to one of your new students.''

''Oh? Which one?'' Sheppard could hear the surprise on the other phone.

''Skyler Astray.''

''Hmmm, I see...'' The head of Ra Yellow had already heard of the name from the proctor that had dueled the boy. He appeared to be quite talented, one of the most talented duelists in his dorm if the proctor wasn't exaggerating. ''He's not here yet, but I'll talk to him during the reception. Is tomorrow morning all right with you?''

''That will be fine. Thank you, professor,'' the chancellor said before hanging up. He closed his eyes to ponder on the consequences of having an unregistered Cyber Duelist. It would be troublesome, but it might be just what this school needs in order to secure victory against the power of darkness that's slowly making its way to the academy. The new class of duelists were very talented, and they appeared just in time. For this is the year, of that he has no doubt.

This is the year that he is going to make his move.

* * *

''Wow!''

''Incredible!''

''I can't believe how good this food is!''

It were just some of the praises that the head of Ra Yellow, Professor Sartyr, got as he welcomed the new members of his dorm. Most students were mingling, trying to find friends that shared their interests; others had already made friends before getting here, and they were all laughing and joking with one another; as for Skyler…he was sitting in the corner of the large hall—alone. Numerous teens in yellow came by to talk to him, but he shut them all down. He had no need for friends, no need for companionship. He had accepted long ago that he himself was his best conversation partner.

''Are you going to sit there all evening?'' Skyler sighed, he knew that voice. It was the voice of the so-called 'number one'. Had Skyler known that talking to the genius would have given him the impression that he wanted to be friends, he never would have socialized with him.

''Can I help you?'' The boredom in Skyler's voice was clearly noticeable.

''You and Jaden are the two duelists that made quite the impression on me. I hope that we can converse a bit today.'' Great, just great…The only reason Skyler had hold back so much in his last duel was to avoid situations like this, only to find out that his worse was still better than that of most of the other students.

Skyler walked away from the other Ra. ''No thanks.'' Most Yellows looked at him with disdain as he walked past, his arrogance not received well by the dorm that was, generally, home to polite and humble people.

''Hey, don't worry about people like that,'' one of the Ra's said to Bastion, throwing an arm around him. ''Come on, we're about to talk strategy.''

As Skyler made his way to his new room, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he came face to face with the man that would be his headmaster until he was promoted to blue, which seemed to be only a matter of time.

''Excuse me, Mister Astray,'' Professor Sartyr began, an apologetic smile on his face, ''I'm afraid that the principal will want to see you first thing in the morning.''

''What?'' Skyler was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything wrong. Not yet at least. ''What is this about?''

''I'm sorry, but I don't know. Don't worry, it'll probably be for administrative reasons.'' That would make sense. His 'home' hadn't exactly been pleased when they found out that he wanted to attend the most expensive Duel Academy out of the five that were around.

''Principal Sheppard's office is inside the Academy, so you should ask the secretary to guide you there once you arrive,'' the helpful headmaster added before he went back to the other students.

* * *

After letting out a heavy sigh, Skyler continued the way to his new room. It wasn't bad, he decided. It was a rather large room, had a place in the corner that had already been set-up to be used as a study, and there was a soft comfortable bed. He wasn't fond of the yellow colored walls, but it could've been worse.

After putting his deck on the desk, Skyler plopped down onto his bed. The PDA in his pants made it uncomfortable for him to lay down, so he grabbed the device out of his pocket and began to play around with it. After using his new acquired machinery to set his alarm, he placed it next to his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep quickly overwhelming him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two. If you like this story, please review. **


End file.
